Katara and Snow
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Unless something re-sparks my interest in A:TLA, I don't think I will be continuing this story. I'm sorry.
1. Prologue

Katara and Snow

-

written by Inuyoukai-san

-

Prologue

-

She watched as he was going to place the piece of clothe over her eyes. Her eyes closed slowly. And as it was placed over her eyes she whispered;

"Will you give me hope?"

Firm lips were placed over her soft ones. She kissed him back placing her arms over his shoulder and into his thick soft hair, this unknown man; the blue spirit is what the wanted poster called him.

That night, she gave herself to him. She gave herself to hope…

-

So yeah here's the first chapter…I know its short but its easier to update that way -.-'

But the chapter still get longer and so far I've written about 13 ½ chapters! Going to finish chapter 14 now…

So yeah hope you enjoyed and review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 1

-

Katara smiled as they gave her baby to her. Sokka smiled at his sister and then at the baby.

She was beautiful.

Sokka sighed, and then placed his hand over Katara's who was holding the baby.

"Katara don't you think its about time you tell me who the father is?"

Sokka for the last 8 months has been dying to know who the father was (so that he can kick there little prick ass for leaving his sister!) But nooooooooooooo…She had to tell him that she honestly did not know!

Seriously! Sokka would have NEVER let his sister get …raped… AND she WAS and still IS a MASTER Waterbender! She could take care of herself! (Sokka will always remain the over protective brother he is.)

And so these important facts lead to actual WILLINGNESS.

And because she wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep with anyone especially if she didn't even KNOW them, she just HAD to!!!

Katara shook her head, all while staring at her baby.

Sokka let out another sigh, and then proceeded to stare at the sleeping baby.

Katara could tell that the baby was going to look exactly like her and her mother and Gran-Gran. Katara couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She really wished her child would look like the father… _Maybe she has his eyes?_

-

Inu-san: So yeah here's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you Ayla Greenleaf and latafmodginkianp1618 for reviewing!!!

Please continue… And new people (hopefully) R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 2

-

Avatar Aang has lost against fire lord Ozai, but he did not die in the avatar state.

Katara saved him just in time, the final blow did not struck. And so Katara rescued him and then ran away with his body.

Crying over her friend's body. Still conscious as Katara helplessly tried to heal him, he said with a small smile;

"Thank you Katara…"

She stayed focus on his injuries. "Don't talk…" She told him firmly but he did not listen.

"Katara…Thanks to you, the cycle is safe…A new avatar will be born…There's still hope-"

"Stop it! Katara yelled, "Don't talk like that! I'm going to save you! You'll get better and we'll try again!"

"Katara…" Aang started, "You already saved me…"

Katara was crying over him. The tears falling on the wound, causing it to heal…But it was still too late.

"But you can protect the next one…They'll be born in the water tribe, Katara. Protect him…"

Katara violently nodded her head knowing that he was truly leaving her.

"Katara thank you for being my friend…And my family..."

His eyes closed in a daze letting the memories in his life surge threw him one last time, and with a smile on his face and with his last breath.

_Goodbye Katara…_

-

Yeah really sad…I know. I killed Aang! OMG! I feel bad now… Ok in chapter 4 (the chapter after the next) we'll FINALY get to see Zuko! YAYNESS!

And I have to admit the next and that one after it is cute…Review if you want to see it:3

Inu-san


	4. Chapter 3

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 3

-

"She is so beautiful…"

Sokka nodded. "Yes…She is."

A comfortable silence settled itself on the two as they watched with kind eyes at the new born who slept in her mother's arms.

Sokka deciding to break the silence asked;

"Katara what are you going to call her?"

Katara answered silently.

"I don't know yet."

And so the silence started once again.

Except this time Katara looked out the window.

It was snowing so gracefully and softly.

"Snow…"

"Hmmm…?"

Sokka looked up and then turned to face the window. "Oh yeah, it's been snowing like that well…since you went into labor."

"Really?" Katara asked side glancing at her brother.

And he nodded his head.

A smile curved at the edge of her lips.

"Yuki..."

-

Inu-san: YAY! Another chapter! And YAY! Zuko next chapter! And Zuko means Iroh:3 I like Iroh AND tea!

shines her Iroh and tea fan girl badge

Yuki means Snow. I am so happy! Because I found out that Japanese is also in the Avatarverse! Yayness!

It gets annoying I just realized something (in later chapters) that it is annoying to write Suki and Yuki in the same sentence. Sigh But the condition was funny:D

Can everyone do me a big favor?! Can you review to EVERY chapter! And tell me about typos or words I misspelled?!? Or if a sentence is incorrect in any way? Because I was going to a French school just until recently and the English classes sucked. This is my first year in an English school and I haven't started English yet! pouts

Thanks! And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 4

-

As Iroh was walking by his nephew's room something was very bizarre. For one the door wasn't closed, which is strange because normally it would have been slammed shut.

And here comes the gold; his nephew wasn't sulking. Or angry. Or just plain miserable.

No…He was looking out _fondly _at the window.

Slowly and carefully entering the room, noticing no traps and that it was safe to walk to Zuko. He did so.

His hand went onto the young man's shoulder.

"Zuko may I ask what you are-"He stopped as noticed what he was looking at.

It was snowing, which is strange, because they just exited fire nation waters.

"Unusual weather were having huh uncle?"

Iroh merely nodded and then replied.

"Unusual mood were having huh prince Zuko?"

And Zuko smiled.

"I feel…tranquil."

-

YAY! IROH!!! I'm happy! And GOOD NEWS!!! Next chapter is the begging to the **L O N G **chapters YAYNESS! And two chapters from now is a really good chapter that I like and enjoyed writing!

Okay so basically this is a long story with lots of chapters but with quick updates! It balances out right?

ANYWAYS! I need a new title…But I can't think of one… Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 5

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 5

-

"Mama! Look at this!" As a miniature Katara said as she pulled some snow up from the ground and started playing with it.

Katara smiled "that's great sweetie!"

Katara could honestly say that she was shocked at how fast her 5 year old daughter was progressing!

"Yuki! Let's go in to eat!" the girl nodded with excitement having grown an appetite.

"Mama? Could we have some of Gran-Gran secret sea prune soup?! Please?"

Katara laughed at her daughter. "No Yuki! Were having that for supper!"

The girl's blue eyes sadden. "All because of uncle Sokka…" She said with a pout.

Katara grinned as she pulled some snow into her hand and threw a snowball at the girl.

"Hey!" Yuki laughed and also started throwing snow at her mother.

A snowball fight had started once again.

Katara loved her daughter, like no other. She would die for friends and family. But she would give her soul to Ozai to protect Yuki. Yuki grew up in a safe environment. Katara and Sokka and the rest of the world had to do allot of stuff for Ozai to leave them alone.

Sokka had to swallow his pride and bow down to Ozai after Aang's death knowing that he was truly to powerful. And just recently found out his sister was pregnant, he wasn't ready to die.

No matter how ashamed he is today, Katara was kinda relieved. Because Suki really needed him Katara knew that she could have managed on her own if Sokka would die. Sokka knew this, but Suki lost over half on the Kyoshi warriors, her parents AND her home. The fire nation took over the entire island and send them off.

And so the Kyoshi dwellers all moved to the south pole. Suki changed drastically. But she was starting to turn back to herself since she's been with Sokka.

She would have died if he died.

But now Suki and Sokka are happily living together.

The southern water tribe has become much bigger. Earth kingdom villagers heard about the peaceful water tribe and how no fire nation soldiers lived there because they hated the cold.

So with more people living there life has become easier. They all respected each other, they all supported each other. It was as if there was no war. But at the end of each month the fire nation would remind them other wise.

Asking for money, for food, supplies, anything they had.

But everyone survived and everyone was able to pull themselves together.

They were the Water tribe. They as a group can adapt to any kind of change.

-

Inu-san: Sorry for the boring chapter! (dodges tomatoes) And the long update…Anyways, I found this chapter necessary. Why? I'm to annoyed by my sister to remember why…(Sigh)…ANYWAYS!

Next chapter is where the fun starts! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I like writing…It's really is for me as much as it is for you!

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 6

-

"It's time."

Zuko spoke to himself as he watched the ocean in front of him. But Iroh heard him anyway.

"Time for what prince Zuko?"

"Time to find the new avatar."

And he then retired back to his chambers. Iroh sighed at his leaving figure.

"Why can't we have a normal family vacation?"

Zuko did not slam the door. (Wow) Instead he just locked the door and promptly fell on his bed.

"It's time…" He then chuckled to himself. _Who cares about the avatar…_ He sighed and then faced the ceiling.

"I'm going to face her…"

He closed his eyes. Letting his dreams mix with his memories…

_There she was smiling at him. And he wasn't wearing the mask, she was calling his name. He loved that. "Zuko!" With a huge warm smile. And then she signaled him to fallow her._

_And he did but she was so much faster then him._

_And then he stopped to call her out but nothing came out. He chocked and then looked up to see Katara's figure turn into his mother._

_He reached out and ran as fast as he could and once he caught up to her his eyes went wide as she disappeared inches before his hand made contact._

_He was falling._

_He fell and fell…Until he hit a floor looking up he saw his father's figure, walking towards him._

_He was in Agni Kai against his father. His hand went up to his eye._

_No Scar…_

_He looked up and saw his father ready to burn him. But then he attacked his father instead. To scare to look at the damage he had cause._

_He ran away._

_Calling out to no one._ _He suddenly found himself, in the hearing room. Saw his father in his regular chair. But then saw his uncle tied up in chains, heavily guarded._

_Iroh you have been charged with threshing to the crown, how do you plea?_

_Iroh stared calmly at his younger brother, with no fear or hesitation. He stated simply._

_Guilty._

_The nobles all started to whisper ferociously. Some shocked and some knowing. But they didn't matter. Zuko found himself in darkness once again._

_Was he really going to let another one disappear?_

_His eyes went wide as the scenery changed once again. The execution room._

_NO! You can't…Not him to…_

_Iroh came into view. Once again with that strong look on his face. Ozai smirked happily. As they brought down the great dragon of the west to his knees in front of him. Iroh ignored Ozai instead looked over at Zuko there eyes caught each other._

_Zuko paled but Iroh smiled._

_The executioner came, faced Ozai and bowed. The announcer faced the fire lord also. Declaring what Iroh was guilty of. But Zuko ignored them all. It was just his uncle who was smiling at him._

_The announcer left, the executioner took his axe. Zuko was suddenly shoved back into reality._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_He screamed and everyone stopped. Ozai growled in impatience. _

_Zuko had placed himself in between the executioner and his uncle._

_Father please! He begged again and again._

_Ozai ignored his son cry for mercy and motioned for the executioner to continue. Pushing Zuko to the side, he brought his axe up and as it was coming down. _

_Until the whole body and the axe was thrown to the side and was on fire._

_The executioner begged and screamed for water but everyone ignored him. As Zuko wanted him to be quiet, suddenly summoned lightening and killed him._

_Ozai smirk reformed._

Zuko woke up suddenly. At the knock on his door and from the other side his uncle's voice spoke;

"Prince Zuko, we have arrived."

-

Inu-san: YAY! ZUKO TIME! And sad dream..(sigh) …So now you see Zuko's side of the story. Vaguely but you can see it.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 7

-

"Katara."

She looked to the door only to see her brother with a serious expression on his face.

"Sokka what's wrong?"

"Zuko…He's here."

She dropped the plate she was holding.

They went outside and instead of being greeted with disgust, a smile and a familiar face was there.

"Iroh!" The sibling exclaimed. They went and hugged him, happy to see an old friend.

"Iroh? What happened! How did you-"

Iroh signaled Katara to stop.

"I am not as young as I used to be and the cold is chilling me to the bone! Is it possible if I come in for a nice cup of tea?"

Katara nodded.

"Please come in Iroh!"

And Katara led him inside. Sokka apologized for he couldn't make it.

"The people will want me to keep an eye on the soldiers-No offence."

"Non taken." Iroh smiled.

Sokka smiled back and left towards the port.

"Iroh there's so much to talk about! And I have a very important person to introduce you to!"

The waterbender said with a grin. Iroh smiled back.

"I can't wait…"

"You won't have to!" She said and then called out.

"Yuki!"

Yuki came running.

"Yes Mama!?"

Iroh's eyes went wide at the miniature Katara.

"Iroh…This is my daughter Yuki. Yuki this is an old friend of mine, Iroh."

Yuki bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Iroh!"

Iroh laughed at this girl's politeness.

"No need to be so formal! And you can call me Uncle Iroh!"

Katara and Yuki both looked at Iroh and both smiled.

_Identical…_Iroh thought with a smile.

"Yuki, uncle Iroh would like a cup of tea! Bring him to the kitchen as I get the leaves. Ok sweetie?"

Yuki nodded happily grabbed Iroh's hand and started dragging him to the kitchen, and Katara left outside in search of some leaves.

"So Yuki…tell me about yourself child."

He asked once she sat him down on a chair.

"I'm five years old, and a waterbender like Mama!"

He nodded and observed the child who was looking around for a tea set.

And then he noticed something, just behind her ear right before the hair, was a birthmark.

His eyes went wide as he recognized the mark.

_No it can't be!_

Before jumping into conclusions he asked the child another question.

"What about your father?"

Yuki stopped in her tracks, Iroh couldn't see her face. But then she held her hands and faced him with a giant smile.

"I don't have a father. But that's okay I have uncle Sokka! And either way uncle Sokka told me that he was a prick and that I don't need him!"

It was obvious that she was sad.

"But Mama says…that when she first saw him he tried to cheer her up when she was very sad... Someone who tries to cheer some else can't be that bad right uncle Iroh?"

This time she let the masquerade fall.

Iroh nodded. "You are a very wise child, Yuki." He said with a smile.

Yuki smiled back and wiped away the few tears that threaten to fall.

"Found some!" Said a very pleased with herself Katara.

-

Inu-san: Sorry for the long update! I just finished hell with my computer. First it crashed. My uncle couldn't figure out what was wrong with it and he said that I might need a new hard drive and say good bye to all my stuff…I went threw depression…And after like two weeks he finally gives it back to me but my mom canceled the internet!

Yeah…

I felt very Harry-in-summer-ish.

And yet when I was writing chapter 20 I was EXTREMELY FLUFFY. I mean I think I should put up some serious warnings before even posting it about how out of character Zuko was.

Now I feel much drained.

I blame my math and tech teacher who made my afternoon class WAY too long for its own good… Mr. Tech who's nice and all but he just speaks so slowly! We never move! And by the end of this twenty minute lecture we end up back at square one! And Mr. Math is also nice and all but he teaches Math…And I hate math.

Inu-san, the mentally and physically drained, signing out


	9. Chapter 8

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 8

-

Once the sun has set Yuki feel asleep in Katara's lap.

"Katara…" Iroh started. But she cut him off.

"The father was a good person." She said with a smile as she brushed a few strands of her daughter's hair.

"Katara do you know who he is?"

Katara shook her head.

Iroh had to suppress a sigh of relief. So he was the only one who knew.

"She is so much like me…I was hoping she would look like the father, to know as much I could about him. But it's okay…"

"She is like you in many ways." Iroh stated. Katara nodded.

"Yes but there's one thing they have in common…" Iroh looked at the mother.

"Oh really?"

"Yes…She like's wearing masks…"

He was going crazy! Danm his uncle for disappearing and requesting that he didn't get off the ship!

And so Zuko was bored, every time he went on the dock to practice firebending he would be observed by ten water/earth people. They all took shifts he noticed except for him…

The boomerang dude.

And recalling the last time he was here, (Ow….Stupid boomerang) decided NOT to go outside for long. In case the peasant decides to 'drop' his boomerang on his head.

And so mopping in his bedroom led him to thoughts about Katara…

And how close she was…

Did she grow?

Has she matured?

What about her waterbending? Can she still nearly kick his butt?

Did she still like him…well the blue spirit?

Does she have a husband? With kids as a bonus to torture him?!

And with a sigh he went to his trunk and opened it to find the mask.

_Should I go see her? _

Glaring at the mask, he picked it up.

-

Inu-san: WOOT WOOT! ON A ROLL! This is for sweetness123 who has reviewed most often! I have no idea what to type now…

Ok I'll be going now…

C ya all soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 9

-

After Iroh left, Katara carried Yuki to her bed. Deciding she wasn't tired, she went in search of Sokka.

It wasn't hard; he was in his look out point, yawning tiredly. He's been there at least 4 hours, she sigh.

"Sokka go home."

She said as she touched his shoulder. Sokka shook his head still glaring at the ship.

"No the people want me to keep an eye on it."

Katara smiled and sighed. He was a great leader. And a leader needs his rest.

"Sokka You won't be useful if you fall asleep on the job." She smirked.

"Hey who said that I was –YAWN!" Sokka couldn't stop it.

Katara laughed at him. "Wow…You have been hanging around Appa to often lately!" She said with a giggle. And before he could retort back she spoke again.

"I'll stand watch. I'm not tired I think it's because of the full moon."

Sokka finally broke his glare at the ship, and looked up to the sky.

She was right…It was a full moon. Katara was at 110 when it comes to energy.

"Do you miss her?" She asked her brother.

He only nodded, as he starred at the moon, his first love Yue.

A comfortable silence came on the two.

"I think she's telling you to get some rest."

He broke his gaze to look at his sister.

"And why do you think that?"

"I'm a waterbender; the moon is our source of power." She said simply.

Sokka glared at her, kinda jealous of the special bond.

"But you Sokka…the moon is in love with you. That's cool." She then let out a laugh.

"You know I should start telling the children about the sad story about the moon spirit and the warrior!" Sokka then looked back to the moon and honestly said.

"I would like that…"

The silence came back as Katara kept her eyes on the ship, and Sokka to the moon.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine you win…I'll go to bed!" And then he turned around and left.

"But Katara the moment you get tired come and wake me up!"

She grinned at her brother still watching the ship.

"And what leave the ship on guarded?"

He glared at his sister. "Seriously."

"Fine!" She said with a giggle. She always got her way.

-

I like this chapter I got to tease not only Sokka but you because we had no Zuko or Iroh…Ah! Great I feel like I denied myself Iroh wisdom…sigh Oh well, Katara wisdom is almost as good!

Very tired-Inu-san!

RR


	11. Chapter 10

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 10

-

"I am bored." She said as she continued her watch on the ship.

She actually really wanted some sort of spy to come sneaking of the ship so that she can have some entertainment as she iced him to the walls.

She smirked at the thought.

She missed fighting sure she's been practicing but no excitement! She missed the days where she would travel, and fight fire nation soldiers and she especially misses fighting against Zuko. Not Azula the circumstances always turned out for the worst against that bitch.

Zuko was at her level during the siege of the north. She loved the fact that he was so pissed that she was sooooooooo kicking his ass.

"Heh heh…"

And then thinking about the out come. She sigh…_Danm sun!_

And then suddenly her wish was granted there she saw someone sneaking of the ship.

_And here comes the victim._

And she looked up to the moon behind her.

He won't know what hit him.

And with a smirk she went to fallow him.

_Okay Zuko your off that ship…_

When he looked out side (he was unable to sleep) he saw boomerhead leave. And so figured it was safe to snooping.

Getting off the ship was hard, avoiding guards who were for once doing there job!

And so after a while he got off.

But knowing he will have a long night in search for Katara, he had honestly no idea where to start.

And so quickly making his way towards the city he never noticed the figure fallowing him discreetly.

And then to his shock when the snow under his feet turn into ice making him slip. And suddenly turn into water pulling him away from the town.

Thinking what would be best to face them as Zuko or as the blue spirit.

And then roughly taking off his mask, he hid it in the bag he brought with him. (Carrying a snack incase he would get hungry.)

Suddenly the water turned back into ice as he fell face first in front of the person he was looking for.

_Danm it…_

He swore to himself.

"What's this I found? The angry jerk?" The girl smirked.

-

YAY! For updating fast! And Of course it is short! I find the next chapter shorter so yeah! I'll update that one really really soon!

TTYL


	12. Chapter 11

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 11

-

Zuko looked up at her and got on his knees really wanting to wipe that smirk off her face.

"I'm wondering if I should just finish you off or play with you?"

"You have no right."

Katara was suddenly thrown out of her dream world.

Remembering that they won the war and that the water tribe is now a piece of the fire nation.

She sighed, swallowing her pride, she waterbended him up on his feet And then removed the water from his clothes.

And then bowed.

"I am sorry Prince Zuko. I thought you were an assassin and took the defensive. Please accept the apology of a lowly peasant."

Zuko was shocked, to say the least. Deciding he didn't like this Katara, he wanted to make her angry again.

"Yeah you should be!" In a testing voice expecting her to talk back, but instead bowed again.

"Thank you Prince Zuko. I suggest so that this doesn't happen again you return to your ship, and don't come back out."

She said emotionless and then turned around.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Prince Zuko I will be returning home."

She started to walk away.

After finally finding her, will he really watch her walk away?

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"If you want my forgiveness you'll have to fight for it." He said with a smirk.

And she smirked back.

"If you insist your _highness_."

-

I know I know really short… But I update fast enough! And its not like I can make the chapters longer I've already wrote up to 20! 21 half way threw…And I write other stories in between!

Anyways, so next chapter is the fun chapter I think…

Poor Katara eh? I almost broke down when I made her swallow her pride! I feel sorry for Zuko having to witness such a display! But happy ending for chapter! Not to bad a cliffy at least I find…Now chapter 18 is a horrible cliffy! Be grateful that I didn't cut half way threw chapter 19! Maybe I should? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

R&R


	13. Chapter 12

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 12

-

Yuki woke up that morning feeling oddly happier then usual.

And then she recalled last night's events.

She gasped to herself, how rude of her, she fell asleep and didn't say goodbye to uncle Iroh!

And so she scrambled out of bed pouting on her clothes, and rushed to her mother's room.

"Mama!"

But the girl's eyes went wide with shock to see that her mother's bed was empty.

"Uncle Sokka Uncle Sokka!!!"

Sokka came out of his bedroom in his boxer with his boomerang and his mallet at the ready.

"Were we captured again?"

He asks with a yawn. Suki stood behind him.

"What's wrong Yuki?" she asked, obviously more of a morning person.

"Mama is missing!"

That was a wake up call. "WHAT?!?"

"Its okay Yuki. Uncle Sokka will find-"A gust of wind flew past them "-her." Suki finished with a smile as she placed her hair back properly.

Yuki nodded and then ran after Sokka.

The first thing Sokka noticed once he stepped outside was that he slept in, second was that everyone was missing.

"Where is everyone?"

And then he heard cheering? As he ran off in the direction where the sound was coming from, Yuki was fallowing close behind him.

When they arrived a huge crowed mixed with fire nation soldiers and the villagers.

People were taking bets, cheering arguing on who would win.

_Win what?! _

Sokka panicked and shoved people out of the way so he could see what was going on. Yuki still fallowing Sokka crashed into his legs when he suddenly stopped.

She crawled threw his legs to get a better view.

Sokka was wide eyed as he saw the scene before him.

Yuki watched in awe.

Mama was fighting against a firebender and clearly enjoying herself.

-

ducks bricks Yes I get the point your sick of short chapters! (Readers; YOUR GOD DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!) Anyways! Thank to The Plaid Hatter for pointing out that my spelling error! Thank you! And to Sahlili20 here's a cookie! You're the our 50th reviewer! HURRAY! Congratulations! (To you AND to me! J)

Because I updated you must review; it's the unwritten law…

C ya all!


	14. Chapter 13

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 13

-

"Is that your best shot girl?!"

"Not even close!"

Iroh watched with a smile plastered on his face. He could definitely say that his nephew is having the time of his life and so was Katara.

But then a serious look came over.

_To bad they can never be together…_

And then the children who were sitting in front of him suddenly all got up, causing Iroh to loose his balance. He saw the kids surround Yuki but she was so preoccupied that she didn't take much notice of them.

And then he noticed something stranger her eyes seemed to be more focused on Zuko.

And then he let a smile return.

_There might be hope for them after all._

She watched them in awe. Amazed at how they both mastered there elements perfectly.

Her mother's movements were so graceful and always flowing like the water.

While the firebender was dynamic and wild just like the fire he created.

Her eyes stayed on the firebender.

She was confused. Her heart suddenly ached of…longing?

_Who is he?_

Suddenly both benders send blast of there element, both canceled each other out as an explosion. Both were thrown back by the force. The crowd screamed and scrambled all except Iroh, Sokka and Yuki.

"Mama?"

Yuki's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden explosion further off she could se her mother's body.

Yuki started running towards Katara.

"MAMA!?"

Katara stirred, "Yuki…?" She then slowly sat up only to be pushed back down by her daughter's body.

"Mama are you alright!?" Yuki asked and Katara smiled at her.

"Of course I'm alright!

The young waterbender let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…When I saw that explosion and your body being blown away! It was scary!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Katara apologized to her daughter with a hug.

When they separated Katara got up on her feet.

"Hey Zuko you alive over there?"

Zuko was lying down on his back both eyes open. He sat up and yelled back "Of course! It'll take more then a water peasant to hurt me!"

Katara couldn't help but smile.

-

Ok I got a flame. Now I'm angry. Great…And here I finally got over depression! (If anyone reads Tsubasa Chronicles PM me! So horrible…) Anyways, I admit this isn't my best stories…Nor is this my favorite! But the stories I like less seem to be the most popular. And so yeah…well at least most of you like it!

Ok…I KNOW IT IS SHORT! IT'S AN AVERAGE OF 300 WORDS PER CHAPTER!

Sigh I wanna cookie…


	15. Chapter 14

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 14

-

A peace was settled threw a fight.

Somehow…

It was strange. The villagers laughed with the soldiers and the soldiers were welcomed. But subconsciously they knew it would only be with these soldiers…

The youngest soldier caught the eye of one of the earth girls.

"General Iroh?"

Iroh looked over at the younger man, he was definitely a sight to behold he was handsome strong looking but actually a very peaceful person.

Iroh's old friend, his grand-father suggested him.

The thing is these soldiers the men of this ship were all people who fallowed Iroh, they were Iroh's men. Even when he wasn't considered royalty and more like under house arrest, they still believed in him believing he is the true Fire Lord.

And so they had only much older men, but then this guy came what was his name again? Ah yes, Lee. (A/N I know I am sooo original.)

"You do not need to be so formal, and I am no longer a general. Nor am I considered royalty."

"I do not think so General Iroh! You were a great General and you would have been a great Fire Lord!"

Iroh nodded and thanked him. "So what is troubling you Lee?"

"Well General Iroh…I…"

"Hi Lee!" A girl's voice interrupted him. The soldier blushed. Iroh knee immediately what was troubling the young man.

"Hello Min Yu…" He said quietly. She was a bold women actually one of the few remaining Kyoshi warriors. She had a huge smile on her face she patted him on the back causing him to fall a bit forward.

"Don't be so formal! I told you to call me Min!"

"I'm sorry Min Yu…"

Min sighed and then smiled. "Oh whatever!" And then she realized the old general.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?!"

Iroh shook his head. "No not at all! I was just telling Lee here that yes he could stay here in the water tribe."

Her eyes widen with happiness. His eyes widen in shock.

She turned around and pounced him to the ground.

His eyes were now wide with happiness.

Iroh smiled. _Oh well…At least this way someone will live a happy life._

Iroh then left the two lovers and then saw that his nephew was watching them.

"Good afternoon Prince Zuko. Out for a walk?"

Zuko glared at Iroh.

"Why uncle? He will now forever be known as scum, a traitor! His honor has been destroyed! He will be banished from the fire nation!"

Iroh calmly told Zuko with calm eyes.

"He, unlike many, would choose happiness over honor."

Zuko was speechless.

"And in doing so he has honored himself in such an inexplicable way."

And then he left the prince there confused and to watch the two happy couple.

-

Hi! –Ducks- I'm SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! Anyways…I've been having some tough times lately and yeah… With real life and the internet tried updating earlier and it wouldn't work! DAMN YOU Here's chapter 14, even thou most of you might not want to read anything of mine anymore. –Grins- I have a new obsession! DANNY PHANTOM!

Ttyl


	16. Chapter 15 and 16

Do not let the appearance of the side thingy fool you we have only a 600 word chapter, just a long author's note.

I do not own Avatar, never have never will.

-

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 15

-

"Mama who was that man?"

Katara continued doing the dishes, and passed a plate to Yuki so that she could put it away.

"That was prince Zuko, an old rival."

Yuki nodded as she placed the plat where it belonged.

"Mama…I really liked his firebending! It was cool!"

Katara laughed. "Well even how cool looking it is Water always beats fire!"

The girl looked at her mother excitedly. "Really?"

"Of course good guys always wins remember?"

And then Yuki's eyes went downcast.

"So he was a bad guy?"

Katara noticed the sudden disappointment.

She placed down the bowl she was cleaning and then placed her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Hey…He was a bad guy only because he chose the wrong side, but other then that he was a good guy."

"Mama…? Why did he choose the wrong side?"

Katara sigh. "Good people can do selfish things Yuki…But you can't blame them."

"Why not?"

"Because there only human."

Zuko's eyes went wide as he read the letter.

_No…_

And then another voice in his head asked him

_So Zuko what are you going to do now?_

He closed his eyes and thought hard.

What IS he going to do?!

What his father was asking him to do was absurd! But so like his father.

So this is how we'll make sure the avatar doesn't escape us huh?

By kidnapping innocent children?

Zuko growled to himself. It made sense thou, by kidnapping all the waterbending children we'll find out for sure who is the new avatar.

Azula was sent to the North Pole. He sigh, she, of course, will be happy with the job. Causing terror was always a hobby of hers.

But not Zuko he can't stand the thought of children crying for there parents on his boat only to be tortured as he brought them to the fire lord.

Well it wouldn't be forever…Except for the avatar. All the children would return home. As soon as they found out who it was!

Maybe the avatar would do him a favor and just come out and say there the avatar!

It would save him allot of trouble.

But the children are still so young the chance they know there the avatar is very slim. And because of the air brat they don't want to take any chances.

Zuko sighed.

What is he going to do?

-

Yay! I updated and in a reasonable amount of time! And no one can complain because I have reached 400 words WHOO HOOT! super happy

So yeah but guess what because the next chapter is sooooooooooooooooooo short It's here to!

-

Chapter 16

-

He honestly felt heartbroken. His nephew once again has chosen the wrong choice.

But he sighed. It's not like he had much of a choice really.

It was take the children or back on the run and only wait for death.

Iroh rubbed his eyebrows in soothing circles.

_The children wont be gone forever…_He thought. _Only until they find out whom the avatar is._

He frowned. _The villagers will NOT sit by this. Katara will fight._

He sighed once again. He should warn his nephew before moving into action.

"Prince Zuko."

He said as he entered Zuko's barely lit room. The man was meditating.

"What is it uncle? I really need to empty my mind."

"I apologize then because I will add a burden."

Zuko sighed.

"Go on."

"The villagers _will _fight and Lady Katara will fight to the death."

Zuko's eyes snapped open.

"What!? To the death!?"

Of course Zuko knew that Katara would fight against this but not to _that_ extreme.

His uncle merely nodded.

"Yes she told me herself that she would protect her daughter if it cost her; her soul."

Zuko world went black.

Katara has a daughter?!

And then a picture flashed in his head there was a little girl…beside her after the fight.

That girl was her daughter?!

"Zuko did you not know?"

Zuko slowly shook his head.

Iroh decided it was best not to tell him.

That Katara's daughter was also Zuko's.

He left his nephew with a heavy heart. He fought back against the tears that threaten to fall.

This was the second time in his elderly age that he, Iroh, the dragon of the west was confused.

What was _he_ going to do?

-

And so in all, About 600 hundred words! YAY! A long 2 in 1 chapter! And found these two very dramatic…And so in a way I am kind! BE GRATEFUL! So this is sad eh? Poor Iroh. I find my story extremely angsty….Which is strange for me really I'm more of a comedian. And if your interested you can read this thing before when we were allowed I had funny author notes it is a disclaimer for my old YGO (Yugioh!) story so yeah read for a laugh.

-

Doggygirl: This is the most torture you can give someone.

Inuyoukai-san: I know! I mean you got the same chapter but in a different persons point of view!

Doggygirl: I hate you.

Seto: What's going to be so sad about this?

Anzu (Tea): Well…for that we'll have to wait!

Inuyoukai-san: Yes you must.

Bakura: Aren't you worry that someone might start giving you flames?

Inuyoukai-san: Well there's a difference in between flames and yelling.

Bakura: Oh.

Inuyoukai-san: Well! Review please while I'll watch 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy! (I haven't seen it yet)

Mokuba: I want to watch it too!

Seto: No Mokuba! I will not let you watch something stupid!

Bakura: How do you know it's stupid?

Seto: Because Inuyoukai-san's dad said so.

Inuyoukai-san: Don't listen to my dad the critic!

Anzu: Well there's only one way to convince Kaiba to let Mokie watch the movie!

Crew: (Nods)

--

Doggygirl: Hey Kaiba pass the popcorn!

Seto: _why should I listen to a bh like you! _(Walks over and gives her the popcorn)

Anzu: Seto jump around like a monkey!

Seto: _I am not a F#$#G monkey! _(Jumps around like a monkey)

Inuyoukai-san: This is soooooooo fun!

Atem (Dark Yugi): This is the greatest! Kaiba make us more popcorn!

Seto: _I HATE YOU ALL! _(Goes make more popcorn)

Jounouchi (Joey): HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS **ACTUALLY **PROGRAMMED KAIBA!

Inuyoukai-san: Well tell him what you want him to do!

Jounouchi: (looks at Seto blankly and suddenly grins like a mad man. _Which he probably is…_)

Seto: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO GO THRUE ABSOLUTE HUMILIATION! _

Jounouchi: Kaiba…

Seto: _KILL ME NOW GOD!_

Jounouchi: ACT LIKE A MUTT YOU SUCKER!

Seto: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

(Starts acting like a dog)

Crew: ( STARTS LAUGHING)

Mokuba: Everyone…SHUT UP!

Crew: (Silence)

Mokuba: (goes back to watching the movie) thank you.

-

So yeah, I found this hilarious and I died and fell over while writing Jou's (Joey) line. Hey Kaiba loves his computers waaaaaaaay to much this was bound to happen to him one day. HAHHAHA! Mokie doesn't like being interrupted…nods Oh and Doggy girl is my BF. HI! SMILES So yeah…

Lots of love please!

C ya all in a week!


	17. Chapter 17

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 17

-

Yuki was spacing off, she was sitting in the snow and staring at the sky.

A girl just a bit taller then her with long black hair that reached the end of her back was very straight, almost as if it was frozen in place.

She had normal sized green eyes, which held much maturity. She looked about six when in reality she was 8 going on 9!

"Yuki!"

Yuki was brought back to reality.

"Cheng?"

The girl was also Yuki's best friend.

Cheng grinned ear to ear and then started blabbing out about the fight.

"Your mom was so awesome! She was amazing! Wow! I really wish I was a water bender! Thought earthbending is awesome too! I've just never seen such an intense battle before!"

Yuki gave her a smile as her reply.

And then Cheng suddenly froze.

"Yuki? Yuki what's wrong?!"

After being friends for so long Cheng was able to read Yuki's facial expression like a book.

Yuki chocked back the sob that was threatening to escape.

"No-Nothing Cheng I don't know what your talking about!"

Cheng's normally happy eyes became very serious and very adult like.

"Yuki tell me what's wrong…You know you can talk to me."

And then tears fell from the girl's eyes as she started to insult herself.

"I am so stupid and spoiled! And so selfish! I always want, want, want! While Mama tries so hard to raise me! I am a bad girl!" She yelled out threw chokes and sobs.

Cheng remained calm and sat herself beside Yuki. Rubbing her back and comforting her. Yuki started to calm down.

"Now, one word at the time, and don't forget to breath!"

Cheng instructed. Yuki couldn't help but let a little smile appear from the instruction. And so she took a big breath and then let it out.

"Ok now explain to me what the problem is."

In a quick breath she replied; "I don't want to."

Cheng narrowed her eyes and hit Yuki in the back of the head.

"Owww…" she said quietly she was already quite used to Cheng doing that.

"Seriously Yuki!" Yuki nodded slowly and then opened her mouth.

"I feel guilty…I want a daddy." She looked at her friend with hopeful eyes. "Is it wrong?! Mama takes really good care of me…But I can't help it! I want a father! Like you and the other kids!"

Her eyes went to her boots.

"I am spoiled because Mama takes extra special care of me! She always protects me and plays with me and yet I want more!"

And then she cried into her knees more silently then last time.

Cheng sighed.

"A father is…Someone who protects you and your mommy. He says stupid jokes and he expects you to laugh at them. He is the one who punish you when you do something bad…I don't understand why you want one so much."

Yuki tears continued to fall. And when she looked up she saw Cheng smiling at her.

"But if you want one so much I'll be your dad!"

Yuki was shocked to say the least. But smiled when her friend said;

"You know what! Even if you don't want me to be your dad! I'll be it anyways! I'll always protect you! And I will take care of you! Heck! I'll make stupid jokes and expect you to laugh at them!"

Yuki eyes closed while the tears fell freely but more happily.

"Thank you…Cheng."

Katara knew the minute she saw her daughter she was crying.

"Yuki…?" She called to her worryingly.

And then a bright pure smile was shown. "Yes Mama?"

Katara smiled back.

"Welcome home."

-

End of Chapter

-

I really liked this chapter these were one of my first thoughts of Yuki. I like Cheng to, I can't remember much of my childhood but I think she's based off my first best friend- She took care of me threw out kinder garden. Sam- This one's for you!


	18. Chapter 18

Chronicles: Avatar

-

Chapter 18

-

Katara suddenly woke at the sound of the drums.

"Huh what?!" She said with a yawn. She then got out of her bed. When she opened the door she saw Yuki looking around nervously.

"Mama what's going on?"

'Don't be afraid…Just stay in my room and I'll go ask Sokka, ok?"

She nodded weakly and then ran into the room, Katara closed the door. She was only in her pajamas and her boots. But she grabbed a blanket to place over her shoulders as she ran outside.

All the villagers were gathered at the port.

Sokka was yelling.

The villagers looked frightened.

A new ship arrived this time with ruthless fire benders with a captain that would make Zhao proud.

"What's going on?" Katara asked one of the villagers.

"That's what Sokka is trying to find out." He answered her.

Katara shoved her way threw the crowd once she reached her brother he was fuming.

"Sokka?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko ordered his men to sound the drums and gather the villagers here, the ship just arrived, and Zuko won't tell me what's going on!"

He told her while glaring at the banished prince.

The prince ignored them and instead greeted the new ship. He got everyone's attention when he spoke up.

"Listen up everybody! Because the fire lord doesn't want the new avatar to be another problem he ordered us to take all the children who can water bend or earth bend who were born since the avatar died."

There were gasps and cries of fear and even sighs of relief could be heard.

Sokka yelled. "Hell no are we letting you take our children!"

And Katara's world went dark nothing could be seen except for herself and Zuko, nothing could be heard except his words echoing.

Her eyes wide from shocked then turned into hatred.

"I won't let you."

She whispered but Sokka heard her he stopped yelling and turned to face his sister, her body was trembling with fury.

Zuko also notice this.

Her head shot up and her body ran forward shoving Sokka to the side she summoned water and attacked all the men, except Zuko.

The men were lying on the ground three feet away from where they once stood.

The captain of the new boat stared in shock at the water bender who was glaring at Zuko. He then called to his fire benders to arrest her.

The fire benders surrounded Katara, but she paid them no attention. She wanted to fight. And she was going to fight Zuko.

And before the fire benders could strike Sokka and the villagers attacked them.

A huge battle waged on. Earth benders used the imported earth as there weapon. Warriors brought out there weapons and water benders used the environment to there advantage. The fire benders were in for a tough fight. Everyone fought while the children stayed at home peeking threw there windows with wide eyes.

Yuki also watched the battle.

She left her mother's room curious of to what was going on when Cheng found her and then brought her into her house where they could watch the battle safely.

Frighten for she had never seen such violence in this lifetime she allowed tears to fall.

She was shocked to see that the fire bender and her mother haven't started battle yet.

-

Yes a new title i would like to thank myself for fidding it. Lol anyway, go check out my profile OK people?


	19. Chapter 19

Chronicles: Avatar

-

Chapter 19

-

Katara was waiting for his first move. But was shocked to notice that he didn't want to fight.

There eyes exchanged the words that could not be spoken out loud.

Zuko closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

As Katara charged towards him.

With a battle cry she pulled the snow into her hands and shot ice daggers at him.

He used his fire against it melting the ice into steam.

Momentarily blinded by the fog he didn't see Katara only inches in front of him, with a water whip in hand. As he barely dogged her with a back flip.

But once his hand touched the floor she had frozen it.

Melting it he got back up, and got into a fighting stance as she got into her own.

Suki hated herself.

She should be out there with them, with Sokka! But she was too much of a coward!

She saw as her Kyoshi warriors fought as bravely and as proud as ever. They were just like her…Why couldn't she pull herself together.

And then the brutal image of the fire nations tearing apart her mother's body flashed threw her eyes.

Hn, that's why…?

This time she allowed the picture to linger. And she noticed something she didn't realize before…Her mother was smirking.

Her mother a Kyoshi warrior was brave and proud to have died in battle. Suki looked up at the battle this time as a Kyoshi warrior and not as a frightened little girl.

With a deep breath she rushed into battle.

-

Sokka and his friend were making bets as they fought the fire nation soldiers.

"Three down!" His friend smiled as he bashed his enemy to the floor.

"300 to go!" Sokka yelled back.

"Make that 299!" A familiar voice called out as another soldier fell.

"Suki!" Sokka said shocked. All she did was smile back.

Sokka thanked what ever spirit brought the old Suki back, because she was missed.

-

Katara and Zuko had a ring of there own as everyone tried to not get in there way. Fire and Ice clashed as they exchanged blows.

The only thing that kept the water bender on her feet was the fury pumping through her veins like adrenalin.

With a battle cry she ran towards the fire bender once again.

Prince Zuko was not tired and he could continue this for hours. He was honestly going easy on her.

She was not only blinded by rage but weakened by it.

She was supposed to be calm and cool, not rush headstrong into battle like he normally did.

But he was caught off guard when she made the ground he was standing on into ice he slipped onto his back and then she created a dagger she was going to kill him!

_I guess this way I won't feel guilty. I'll be dead._

He readied himself for the final blow.

But when it never came he opened his eyes and was shock to see a little girl standing in front of him her arms wide open in a protective stance.

Katara froze, the dagger only inches away from her daughter.

Katara was brought out of enraged state.

"Y-Yuki…?"

The little girl was crying silent tears but her eyes were wide open with pure determination. She wasn't going to move.

Soon everyone stopped to watch the confusing scene in front of them.

Zuko unconsciously sat up, also confused why was Katara's _daughter_ protecting him?

"Yuki…Why?"

Yuki replied with a strong loud voice, everyone could hear the normally quiet girl.

"Mama told me! You…You told me that even good people make the wrong choices! Don't worry Mama! I'll stop you…You told me you hated death…You hated monsters that took other people's lives! But Mama…You tried to kill this man!!!"

Katara eyes grew wider then they already were.

"Mama was going to make the wrong choice so…I had to stop you! Mama…"

Her voice became weak as sobs chocked her, Katara fell to her knees and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm sorry…"

Katara repeated in the girl's ear.

"I'm sorry…"

Katara buried her head into Yuki's shoulder, while Yuki gripped her mother tightly.

Zuko looked away, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into his skin and caused him to bleed.

He bit his lip. What now? He just couldn't take these children-that girl away from Katara!

And then suddenly his savior appeared.

Iroh walked off his ship with a serious face he offered his hand to Zuko. But Zuko only looked away.

Iroh sigh and then faced the people.

"The children will not be gone forever."

He stated. Everyone looked to the older man.

"They will be returned once the avatar is found."

Katara and Yuki broke away from each other there eyes looking up at the old general.

"I believe they will be able to return in a couple of months. And I think for all our sakes even the children." He spares a glance to look at Yuki. "That we fallow the fire lord's demand."

After a moment of silence, Sokka threw his weapon on the ground with a large groan.

Iroh nodded at him.

The villagers all fallowed suite and the fire soldiers picked up there wounded.

Yuki smiled at her mother.

"Don't worry! Its only going to be for a couple of months!"

Katara smiled back weakly. _But I have a terrible feeling it will be so much longer then that…_

-

Yeah I updated...drops down asleep


	20. Chapter 20

Chronicles: Avatar

-

Chapter 20

-

I'm going to kill Uncle!

Zuko growled to himself. As he paced down the hallway of his ship.

Until he was bumped into from behind, as his head cringed behind him he heard a few giggles.

"Whoops sorry mis-"And then the little boy gasped and the girl who was standing a few feet away also gasped grabbing the boy and she ran away dragging the boy behind him.

Zuko watched them run, annoyed he sighed, and then continued his pace.

Ok…Kids scared of me I can deal with…But WHY?!?

He found himself on the deck.

There was about ten kids out on the deck, all paying close attention to the thing that is bothering Zuko to no end.

Katara…

She asked his uncle if she could go with them to keep an eye on the children.

And of course to Zuko's protest. He accepted. He watched as she spoke to the children she seemed different…

"As waterbenders our source of life comes from the ocean spirit, and our power from the moon spirit."

A little boy with paler skin then the other's he looked like an earth peasant lifted his hand.

"Yes?"

"What do the moon and ocean have to do with each other?"

"Good question, the moon bends the ocean, with his push and pull. Do any of you know what ying and yang are?"

A couple of nods and some questioning looks was her reply.

"Its good and evil isn't it?" One of the students answered.

"Yes, that's right! It is the opposites…Push and pull, night and day ying and yang."

"Fire and water?" Yuki spoke.

Katara was shocked that Yuki spoke up, she rarely did so, but Katara nodded anyway.

"Yes Yuki. And so is Air and earth." One of the earthbender children lifted up there hand.

"So does this make earth benders incomplete?"

Katara thought over the questions…No more air benders does it effect the earthbenders?

"To be honest…I don't know."

The child looked disappointed.

"All I can say is…As long as the avatar lives and the cycle is safe. The world will regain balance." She said with a smile. All the children smiled back.

Katara was known as the teacher in the southern water tribe not just to waterbenders but to all the children. Being as close to the avatar as she was she held most knowledge in there eyes about the elements and most importantly…Hope.

"Sifu Katara! Why are you so cool!?" One of the girls asked excitedly.

Katara laughed. "I guess it's because I became a water bending master by defying the northern water tribe customs AND traveled with the avatar for a year! Don't forget that I can defeat Prince Zuko of fire Nation any time I want!" She said while looking at Zuko a smirk on her face.

The kids turned to look at the aforementioned prince.

"Yeah! You can so take him!" This time an older boy he looked about 12 replied with a huge grin on his face.

Zuko got angry.

"You want to say that to my face?"

"Katara can not only take you down; she can OWN you!"

Zuko glared at the kid. How old was this kid?

"Koda, I brought you along to help me to take care of the kids and not to start trouble." Katara told him but still pleased with his comment.

Zuko glared at Katara, but she ignored him. "Ok children, time to go inside! Koda bring them to there rooms and make sure you collect all the children on your way down."

And so Koda did what he was told.

Leaving Zuko alone with the waterbender.

"I apologize for Koda he's a nice boy when you're on his good side."

Zuko just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"And I'm sorry to…" She said honestly.

Zuko was shocked and then turned sharply to look at her. "Why?"

"I…When I attacked you…"

"You had every right to."

"But still now that I think about it…the children won't be gone forever…And either way if I had fought you…there would only be more violence fallowing and it might have caused casualties. I acted on impulse so I'm sorry."

Zuko looked out to see and replied.

"I would have done the same thing for my child."

Katara smiled at him.

A silence settled on the two. Katara watched the moon light on the river and how the moon was calling to it.

If Yue is the moon then Sokka is the ocean…And Suki is the living, who depends on the ocean to live.

Her eyes sadden.

Such a beautifully sad story.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, with something Katara has never heard in his voice…Worry?

She only starred at Zuko.

"What are you looking at?" This time he asked annoyed.

Katara shook her head. "Nothing."

"You know you're a bad liar, right?"

She giggled. "I'm not lying! It's just simply none of your concerns!" She said simply.

"Now how would you know what are my concerns?"

Again, she was shocked with Zuko.

Who was he?

Surely this wasn't the Prince who had chased her, Sokka and Aang so many years ago? The one who tied her to a tree and try to use her mother's necklace against her? The one who made so many wrong choices in his life?

"No seriously…Is there something on my face…" A slight pause fallowed.

"Other then the scar?"

Katara laughed. Zuko was in such a state that he didn't even recognized himself.

Suddenly the world didn't go dark instead it went light and everything around her at that moment seemed twenty time more appealing but Katara was standing out like nothing else. The moon's reflection in the water seemed to dance in such a graceful dance and only for her. The stars seemed to smile down on her but still jealous of the twinkles in her eyes.

He seriously was considering to slapping himself senseless on how sappy he sounded to himself. But he himself felt so light that even if he did slap himself he wouldn't feel a thing.

He never ever wanted this moment, her smile, to fade, and suddenly decided that everyone in the world should feel this feeling.

But it did end, because his joke was funny but not THAT funny.

"That was actually funny…" She said almost shock but still in between giggles.

Brought back to reality (slightly disappointed) he answered her back with a smirk;

"Hey I CAN be funny if I wanted to I mean I have been living with Uncle for all these years haven't I?"

The happy state returned, making Zuko quite content.

-

End of Chapter

-

Inu-san has just posted chapter 20 of her story, when suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

An avanlache of angry reviews! All complaining about the WAAY to seriously long update. There is a reason for this but I'll you next time!

P.S I hate this chapter. Sooooooooooooooooooooo OC.


	21. Chapter 21

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 21

-

She could honestly say she was quite confused and kind of angry with herself. Here she was talking normally to the one who was basically kidnapping the village children and handing them over to Ozai.

Her stomach twisted into a naught of guilt, she suddenly felt like she was betraying all the people she loved… Aang. Her whole body was shaking she whispered in a hoarse voice;

"I-I have to go.."

Zuko looked up from the peaceful ocean. "What's wrong?" But she didn't answer him. She just turned and ran.

"Katara!" He yelled out to her, but she ignored his call. Once she reached her room, Yuki was already asleep. Katara felt the tears threatening to fall and not wanting to wake her daughter she quietly walked out of the room, unsure where to go she just feel down against the door, and cried silently to herself. The last time she cried like this was...

"Lady Katara…"

Katara looked up with her tearful eyes and saw Iroh standing over her, worry filled in his eyes.

He held out his hand she grabbed it and he helped her up. He started walking down the hallway and Katara fallowed him.

As she entered the room there was already two cups of tea, waiting patiently on the table, for them. He motioned her to sit in front of him; she did everything without speaking a word.

They both sat quietly taking sips of there tea. Iroh placing down his cup and spoke;

"May I ask what is troubling you, Lady Katara?"

She didn't answer him immediately; she waited until she was capable of speech.

"I…am…. I'm confused."

He nodded and waited for her to go on.

"I don't understand anything anymore! I feel like… -Like I'm loosing hope! As if I'm betraying all that I believe in, and the worst thing is -I don't even know why I feel like this way!"

She looked at him with desperate eyes waiting for an answer from her old friend.

"You cannot understand what you cannot see. And at this moment, you cannot see hope. If I understand correctly Katara, you have not lost hope. You've just lost sight of it. Those many years ago you saw hope. You made the Avatar your hope."

He took a sip of his tea.

"Sooner or later you will once again see your hope. For you will place it in another being."

She gripped tightly on her knees. Somehow it only made her feel worst. But it sounded true enough for her.

"So I only used Aang?" She whispered quietly. But Iroh heard her.

"No. You used each other. That is what people do. They depend on each other. Aang depended on you to be his family. While you depended on Aang to grant you hope."

Katara let out a breath of relief. That sounded much nicer. A pause came over them. Iroh was quietly sipping on his tea while Katara sorted out her thoughts and tried to find words for them.

'_Why do I feel this way…? Why now…?'_

She closed her eyes and tried to look deep inside herself. And then in her thoughts of nothing a face appeared.

_Yuki…_

And then Yuki's eyes went downcast.

_So he was a bad guy?_

"Zuko!"

Iroh jumped a bit by the sudden name. "Lady Katara?"

"Is Zuko a bad guy?" She said, ashamed of herself for sounding so childish. Iroh let out a warm smile.

"He chose me over his throne. To me he is a very good person."

Katara let out a small smile;

"Who just makes the wrong choices…"

That night there was a certain understanding in between the young lady and the old general.

-

End of Chapter

-

Well this is the revised version I should do this fore the earlier chapters since they were the worst after all. But I'm to lazy. So screw it…

Have a happy new year! (19 days late!)

Got to update to many things! Nooo T.T''


	22. Chapter 22

Katara and Snow

-

Chapter 22

-

She looked out into the horizon the air was warm but still she shivered. She expected the last time she saw those shores would have been the last.

All the sounds around seemed to have diminished so that her quickened heart beat would eco about her ears.

She held onto herself a sudden flash of memories and feelings of loneliness over whelmed her.

They found themselves in a forest a bout 4 miles a way from the last palace wall. All of them out of breath from escaping fire nation soldiers.

"This is good spot." Katara said to her companions, but Sokka disagreed.

"They'll be expecting us to make camp by the river. Anyways Katara for water you could bend it out of the trees."

Katara grimaced a bit, she was still uncomfortable with using the teaching Hama taught her. But still they left the spot quickly.

"Sokka's right Katara, anyways we should hurry up. Sokka go gather some wood as Toph and I get our underground cave ready. Katara-"

"I'll get food in your stomachs don't worry. But I'll have to go to the river for that."

Aang was about to protest when Toph intervene. "Sugar queen can take care of herself if she runs into trouble especially with a river running by." Katara not wanting to hear Aang's protest, left to fetch them some food.

Katara walked as quietly as she could back to the river. Checking her perimeters she then stepped into the water, searching for fish.

She saw them swim by so using her water bending she carried them out. Didn't feel killing the poor things. She decided to Sokka do it, so while holding 5 fishes over her head, she water bended the water out of her clothes with her other hand.

But as she started to walk away she heard a sound, a snap of a twig, she caught herself just as she was about to let go of the fish. Her heart was beating loudly then -she ran.

The fish were cooking over there only source of light. Everyone except Toph was starting to feel cluster phobic in this cave. Katara screamed as she saw a beetle-pied crawl by her.

"So I guess this is a bad time to tell you that just behind the wall your leaning on is his a million other's nest?" Toph said with a small smirk.

Katara screamed again. "Toph! Please I'm begging you make this cave bug proof!!! I can't stand the thought of insects on me if I sleep!"

"As much as I love this I guess so since there scaring even Sokka."

While she said this, Sokka was cutting the beetle-pied with his sword, in bits but still it moved. He shivered as it twitched.

"It's so weird." he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Sokka stop killing the bugs!" Aang said as his naturist self toke over.

"It's still moving." he defending.

"It's called nerves you idiot, even I know that!" Katara added. "Anyways ignoring the dissected bug fix the cave!" She hid behind Toph as a new sort of insect popped out from the ground beside her.

Everyone laughed.

"Katara?" A gentle hand from behind held her shoulder.

Katara smiled fondly and answered;

"Yes Aang?"

She turned around but instead saw Zuko. Her smile fadded.

His warm hand left her shoulder. He turned around quickly. He turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your thoughts. I just wanted to let you know that we will be landing in a couple of hours so you should attend to the children."

He took a few steps forward.

"Zuko wait!" Katara called she wasn't sure why.

"Don't-" She looked away. Not sure of what to say but still he stood there waiting. Even if Katara didn't know he would have jumped of the boat and drowned himself if she asked him.

But the compassionate Katara finally found the right words to say.

"Don't blame yourself."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. Never had he expected her to say that. Don't blame yourself she said how could she say that when he-

"It's to late, I blame myself for everything. And I have to blame myself…"

"Why!? I am the one at-"

"You're the one who shouldn't blame yourself…Katara." He has used her name before but never to her face.

"I'd rather you blame me for everything then yourself more then anything!" He took a few steps towards her.

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, but still every word of his heard clearly.

She took a step back, and his eyes went wide when she smiled.

"But it is my fault." Her words were strong without a hint of doubt and no chance of a comeback.

"Katara I-!"

" "Thank you Zuko." Those were the three words I least expected myself to ever use. But still you continue to surprise me. If this means anything coming from a peasant. You would have been a good fire lord."

And with that she left Zuko where he stood but not like last night, today Zuko felt more at peace for a while. As she walked away he bowed to her.

'_I guess were just all to blame.'_

-

End of chapter

-

SO fluff but not to fluffy, thankfully. YAY ME I updated now my fingers hurt ouchie!!!

Reviews makes the world a better place even flames there I admitted it.

P.S I keep forgetting to mention the obvious fact that I do not own Avatar; The last air bender.

P.P.S When is the next episode!!! . stupid Nick and stupid YTV!!!


End file.
